


Hoarding

by loquaciouslass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, Hoarding, and scare some folks, completely made up dragon instincts, majora's just here to have fun, skull kid is an ass, we just dont know - Freeform, where does mm start and skll kid end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciouslass/pseuds/loquaciouslass
Summary: Volga has a problem and is lucky that the police don't exist in Hyrule. Fortunately, evil, possessive masks do.





	Hoarding

It starts with the little Link getting caught with a stray fire, something that shouldn’t make Volga feel a horrible stab of concern. It’s a battleground. Children should just step aside, even if they _are_ carrying angry god masks; it’s not Volga’s responsibility to watch out for them.

But, and it is a big but, the kid _was_ trying to avoid the fight, and he _wasn’t_ carrying his god-mask, and Volga may or may not have mistook him for another blond boy in green. So with a smidgen of guilt, he gathers up the kid and spirits him away to a cave to find some burn salve.

Which is _not_ always how his instincts kick in, but now it is. Because the little Link has a dragon’s snarl, firey eyes and an alarming tendency to try and throw rocks at Volga’s head whenever he turns around, and hell if it isn’t just like having a baby dragon around. There’s something awful and paternal rising in his chest. Like a volcano, or some particularly aggressive mould.

But still, if it had been _one_ injured child, that would be fine. But _then_ there’s Agitha, who only seems about half-there most of the time, and she always offers him some cake or tea and tells him to watch out for her bugs. It should be _annoying_ , honestly, being doted on by a ten-year old; a battlefield is no place for creature comforts-

And then Agitha is in his lodgings, waving at Link with a basket of baked treats that she uses to set up a little picnic.

Still, it’s _fine_ , Link is hurt and Agitha shouldn’t be out there anyway, or she’s a hostage, or the macarons make his heart burn with something that feels a lot like fondness.

Tetra’s soggy, sure, she needs to dry, and why not bring Marin along because she’ll soak everyone else, and of course Tetra’s tiny other-Link friend needs to come too, or he’ll get lonely and bother others-

 

Volga blinks, when Marin taps his shoulder, and he’s suddenly aware that he’s surrounded by human babies of various emotional states. There’s something awful choking in his throat. It gets worse when Marin gives him a flower.

He’s in a pile of human children. It’s the most embarrassing thing he’s ever hoarded. And he once hoarded butterflies.

Volga mumbles something or other and flies out of the cave, landing in a pool in some woods. The water’s freezing, and for once that’s exactly what he needs. Because there’s something rustling behind him. And he _knows_ he’s missing a child.

“You’re stronger than this,” he mutters, swallowing, “you are not going to take any…more…”

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Says the Skull Kid, suddenly in front of his face. “Did you crash? Are you having an incident? Tael says that people usually come to the woods when they’re lost, but _I’ve_ seen loads of you recently. Can’t you go on the main path? You’re spoiling my pranks.”

Volga swallows again. Not a human child. Not even a living child. Has a horrific mask made from the wood of a cursed old tree attached to his face. Not something that needs to be kept safe or made part of his hoard, though really, wouldn’t it be better for everyone if the child was safe where him, his fairies, and his evil mask couldn’t cause trouble?

Yes, yes it would. In fact, it’d cause so much less trouble that he’s seconds from touching the Skull Kid when pure ice water falls from _nowhere_ and splashes on him. Volga shrieks, the Skull Kid laughs, and the air feels a little tighter. Volga’s head whips around, but there’s no mountain there. Nowhere for the water to come from.

Something wooden is touching him. The Skull Kid and his mask have brilliant, shining eyes that are piercing his, like the sun blessed them with knives that could cut through any mountain. He can’t see the Kid’s face, but still, he’s _sure_ he doesn’t want to see the face.

“ _We_ haven’t seen our friend for a while,” he says, voice still high and childish and hollow but with _something_ in the background; something like melting ice dripping into a perfectly still pool. “Do _you_ know anything about that?”

It’s all Volga needs. His head is clearer than it’s been in a while and he shoots off, fast as he can because he _remembers_ \- he’s a _dragon_. What’s he doing keeping human children away from harm? _They_ choose to fight, they choose to be on the battlefield!

He shakes his head and flies to the cave.

Those kids better be gone.


End file.
